Transparent
by Timeo Concelo
Summary: After a collision with an powerful quirk, two different versions of Midoriya Izuku swap worlds; One a bitter villain and the other a hero in training. Deku wakes up where he's the inheritor of All for One and a formidable leader of an army of villains, (he understandably freaks out). Meanwhile, UA is suspicious of Izuku's sudden personality change and his new mysterious friends.
1. Switch

_Hi! This is my second fanfic on this website and it's been a while since I wrote so I'm a bit rusty unfortunately. I'm trying to improve my writing and I thought fanfics was a good place to practice. Constructive criticism is much appreciated, thank you!_

He amplified the strength in his legs, shivering slightly at the tingling sensation running down his thighs and down to his toes. In the midst of his power-up, he glanced at his watch wrapped around his wrist; 3:35 AM.

Izuku crouched down, felt the prickles of his quirk pierce beneath his skin, then jumped off the roof to another random building rooftop. The wind howled in his ears as he flew, dipped himself in the black velvet of a night sky. How Izuku enjoyed using his quirk. It was a constant reminder of his status, someone who is powerful, someone who wasn't a loser, someone who wasn't _quirkless._

Once successfully landing and catching his balance, Izuku scanned for another figure in the distance; sure enough, there was a silhouette of someone else pursuing him a couple buildings away.

Izuku frowned.

His follower was nothing but obvious in the night settings, donned in white pants and dress shirt, leather straps wrapped around the shoulders and thighs down to his black boots. What was most undeniably visible was the gold pulsing of their skin. Perhaps it was part of his quirk or he's just plain stupid, but Izuku wasn't one to underestimate people and though it was rather foolish to attempt to catch him when it's dark with that specific trait, the former option is still valid.

What was most distinguishably peculiar was the use of equipment the man had in his possession. It was a design reminiscent to Hatsume Mei's invention shown during the UA sports festival some time ago, a contraption strapped onto his torso with shooting wires and hooks that flew from it. He had avoided the use of his quirk so far, taking advantage of his technology instead.

Swiftly, the man arrived to where Izuku stood and attacked.

Izuku muttered profanities as he dodged his opponent's swift strike. He wasn't quite certain whether the attacker was sent by the heroes or from a villain syndicate that Shigaraki pissed off somehow (because that occurs at least twice a month). What Izuku _did_ know could do nothing to help him get out of the situation without _casualties_.

Vestiges of his heroism lingers inside him and Izuku loathed when his bleeding heart decides to cry out for his victims. The heavy guilt that seems to always follow after some bloodshed is bothersome if anything and Izuku would rather prevent any murder if there's an option anyway.

Despite that, there is certainly revulsion that grows to be more prominent when in the presence of heroes. A sinking bitterness that invoked memories of being bullied by a certain explosive boy, All Might who shattered his hopes of being a hero, and other factors that drove him to vice.

Izuku had realized the corruption of his current society that day on the rooftop and his detestation for heroes had been planted in his mind and flourished under the guidance of Sensei. It was inevitable that he would also become the heir to All for One and the head of the League of Villains. Shigaraki can say all he wants but Izuku is superior and Sensei favors him more than that creep.

Izuku snapped back into the present as his opponent finally resorted to utilize his quirk instead of hand to hand combat. In the desolate streets of the city, tendrils of light slithered up windows and sides of buildings to his gloved hands and gathered into a floating orb of gold. Izuku quickly realized the position he was in; in his short moment of diverted attention, the man had somehow solidified the light and kept Izuku's legs stuck to the roof.

He could've easily used his strengthening quirk but before he could, the giant orb hovering in his opponent's hand shot towards him and exploded in a flash of gold and suddenly, he was blind of sight and a gentle ring hummed in his ears.

Izuku felt his grip on consciousness loosen, pain threading throughout his body, and he slipped away into a black void.

In another world, Midoriya Izuku or Deku is rather content with his life.

"See you tomorrow, Uraraka, Iida!" Deku said cheerfully, waving goodbye to the duo before finally heading home. It was comforting to know he had friends at school and that he wasn't alone like he was in middle school.

Deku nodded to himself; yes, it was very comforting. Adorned on his lips was a jubilant smile, an adaptation of All Might's wide grin, as he thought of his growing relationship with Kacchan and Todoroki.

Deku became quite fond of Kacchan's antics and despite their rather abusive friendship, (if you could call it friendship), they had come to somewhat friendly terms with each other. Not only that, but Todoroki has changed. In a good way of course; he became much more open with everyone else, trying to abandon his stoic look.

Overall, today had been an average day. Class has proceeded without an abnormalities or at least anything worth noting.

Deku, once reaching the porch of his house, froze from taking another step. He tried to yell out but his mouth felt like it was sewn together by a thick thread no one else could see.

 _What's going on?_

His legs became numb and he was slammed with intense nausea. His entire body was unable to move a single muscle, his heartbeat thundering in his ears.

 _What's happening to me?_

Somewhere in his head, he heard the whirring of wires and a voice that sounded eerily like his own but there was a rather dark tinge in his tone.

 **"Why don't we just find out?"**

Abruptly, he collapsed onto the porch steps painfully and his vision blurred the world around him. Slowly, agonizingly slowly, his eyes closed and Deku was plunged into darkness.

He saw himself fall in a black void until he limply fell onto a floor made up of mirrors. Light flickered on once he made contact with the surface. Glancing down, he stifled a cry at the sight of another body that resembled him but a version in critical condition; bruises, open wounds, blood soaked clothes.

Deku tried to get up, waiting for the numbness to ebb away but it never did. Instead, the floor shattered, lights off, and he fell down, down, down...

Until his fall stopped.

He barely registered the voices murmuring in the background and the feel of a stiff mattress beneath him when he snapped open his eyes.

White flooded his sight and he blinked a couple times to regain his vision until he could recognize his surroundings; a hospital room.

"Ah, you're awake," a voice said, masculine from the sound of it.

The voice itself was familiar, Deku definitely had heard it before, but where?

His eyes darted across the room to see a man in a trench coat and average features standing by the door. Tsukauchi Naomasa, he recollected, had a hardened expression, eyebrows furrowed, and Deku worried what had happened. It was then his surprised gaze fell upon a certain blond haired hero, All Might in his hero form, sitting in a chair next to his bed.

All Might, despite his familiar wide grin and colorful costume, expressed guilt and disapproval with his face. There was sadness ghosting his smile, and Deku was hit with fear of what was going on.

"W-what h-happened?" he stuttered, propping himself up with his elbows bent until he was able to sit up and lean against his pillow. "All Might? Tsukauchi? Was I hit by a quirk or s-something?"

Strangely enough, Deku felt no pain or lingering aches. He felt as if he had been merely asleep and he had just woken up.

Toshinori and Tsukauchi exchanged a confused glance before settling their eyes on Deku again.

"Young Midoriya," started All Might, "Do you know what your position here is?" His voice was thick with emotion, some Deku subconsciously identified as regret and self reproach.

Tsukauchi continued with a tone that conveyed nothing but professionalism, "How much do you remember?"

"Um, I remember going home f-from UA-" Deku began but was abruptly interrupted by Tsukauchi.

"UA? What were you doing there?" his eyes narrowed and there was an undeniable suspicion laced in those words.

Deku fiddled with his hands. Had Tsukauchi forgotten him already?

"I attend there? I mean, All Might knows that and y-you've seen me before..." he trailed off awkwardly.

Silence curled in the hospital room like a venomous snake.

"Midoriya Izuku," the detective said, "Do you know who you are?" Tsukauchi had spread each word out as if speaking with a deaf person.

In spite of his confusion, Deku responded without question.

"A student in UA and the inheritor of One for All," he said with certainty. Those were facts that Deku couldn't believe were true sometimes, when he woke up on the morning and remembered that he had a quirk and friends and a chance at being a hero.

" _That,_ " Tsukauchi said with puzzlement. His face was set in bewilderment, "doesn't make sense. You're not lying."

"Young Midoriya, you're the inheritor of All for One," All Might said perplexed.

 _So the ending seems rushed but that's probably because I want to go to sleep and I've been writing and editing for the past hour. I'm too lazy to do anything more than that._


	2. Bated breath

_Sorry for the short chapter and if it is lacking in description and diction; I got too excited seeing all the reviews and amount of followers and I was inspired to write more_. _This story should be updating regularly on either Sundays or Saturdays. Thank you for those who reviewed!_ _Also, doesn't All Might call Deku, young Midoriya? I haven't watched the anime or read the manga in a while so..._

...

"What happened to the brat?" Shigaraki grumbled, arms crossed and placed on the cool surface of the bar counter. In the dimly lit room, his eyes glared crimson. "He said he was coming back soon."

As much as Shigaraki hated to admit it, Izuku was a leader the League required; he possessed traits that had received Sensei's approval and executed orders swiftly.

With such an analytical mind and a villain's vexation for heroes, Izuku crafted their reputation to meet agreeable ideals; their society was plagued by greedy bastards and they, the League of Villains, was the cure for the wicked. They, Izuku had made them out as, proudly took the mantle as villains if the purpose of cleansing the heroes remained true.

Of course, that had beckoned other individuals to either join the League or form an alliance which allowed Izuku to call for them when their assistance was necessary.

It was no exaggeration that Izuku was always a step or two forward than the heroes and that sang a siren call to plenty more villains.

When news leaked that the Hero Killer had become a part of the League, it instigated an influx of more villains. By the time of the UA sports festival, Izuku had gained an army ready to fight for their cause of which they placed their faith imto.

But without Izuku, the League would fall apart and Shigaraki knew that with his bloodthirsty and childish nature, no one would come to remain should he had to lead.

Kurogiri stopped wiping the counter and looked at him with golden wispy eyes, narrowed and faint with emotion.

"Tomura, that's the fifth time you had asked for Midoriya," he said and if his entire face had been visible, Shigaraki imagined the man would be raising a single eyebrow and his lips curled into a sly grin.

"Shut up, Kurogiri, I'm not worried or anything," he growled, "Damn brat owes me something anyway."

"Lies," Kurogiri said and continued his ministrations to the counter. He loved his precious bar counter, it's the only one who truly understood him.

Shigaraki scowled and abruptly got out of his seat, walking away to his room.

"Whatever, that brat can die for all I care," he called out and slammed his door to add to the effect.

Kurogiri, still ridding his counter of stains, felt the stirrings of fondness well up inside of him and he didn't deny that he was glad Shigaraki was concerned for their leader in his own way at least. There had been numerous conflicts with he and other members concerning Midoriya, and the thought that Shigaraki can acknowledge him as a leader, even if only mentally, it brought relief for Kurogiri.

From the corner of the bar, a TV flickered on. Kurogiri, surprised to hear from Sensei for the first time in weeks, turned to await the familiar voice rumbling from the screen.

"Sensei?" he inquired, "Has something gone wrong? You rarely contact us unless there is."

There was a pregnant pause; he tensed.

"Himiko reported seeing Izuku attacked by a quirk. He was left unconscious and taken by the police," Sensei murmured from the TV.

Kurogiri swelled in concern.

"Midoriya's attacker, what of him?" he asked.

"Ran away before the police arrived."

"Why hasn't Himiko done something to prevent it?" Kurogiri wasn't particularly angry, rather curious at Himiko's reasoning. There was no doubt that there was irritation aimed at the homocidal female however, and Kurogiri still identifies her a threat to the League with how enamored she is with Midoriya.

"She stumbled upon their fight the moment Izuku was shot by the quirk. She had to run away if she didn't want to end up in the hands of police like him."

"Ah."

That made sense but it didn't put him at ease though. The fact that Izuku were left at the mercy of heroes and their quirks was detrimental to their reputation much to the consternation of Kurogiri and the urge to take action immediately itched inside him.

There's a reason why Sensei decided to speak instead of Himiko.

"What do you want us to do?"

"Simple," came his response.

"Get him back."

...

"-uku! Izuku, honey, are you alright?!" Someone slapped his face harshly that he knew would bloom an obnoxious red but Izuku kept his eyes shut in place.

A voice, sweet and drenched in innocence, that he knew from the past; Izuku remembered that voice, always associated with words that plagued his mind at night.

 _"I'm sorry, Izuku!"_

A sobbing woman tightly embracing a heartbreakingly quirkless child, a young boy who aspired to be another All Might. Izuku doesn't understand his past ambitions to join the avaricious knights who claim the title of hero. Not anymore, not when he pursued the dream of a world cleansed of them who are all for profit.

To hear that voice again, it brought nostalgia that weighed guilt in his mouth and burned acid on his tongue. He could still taste the lingering flavors of ash and curling smoke.

"Izuku, please wake up!" someone pleaded again, that same haunting voice he hears once night settles, and Izuku's mind clicked.

He quickly sat up from the bed where he laid, (how did he get there? Where was he?), and he widened his eyes at the sight of the room of which was decorated in All Might memorabilia; posters of the same grinning man, shelves of notebooks and comics, figurines, and multitudes of other merchandise that revolved around heroes.

"Izuku?!"

He swiveled his head towards the voice and Izuku trembled in shock.

"M-mom?" he croaked, throat caught in a plethora of words that wanted to tumble out in confession.

"Izuku!" The tearful mother wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly as if afraid he would crumble to ashes. "You were unconscious on the porch and I got so worried and I put you in your bed but you started mumbling in your sleep and your skin was glowing and I didn't kno-"

"Mom," Izuku forced out, cutting off her rambling. He didn't know what was going on given the fact that Midoriya Inko should be dead, but he'll play along. He didn't know what else to do otherwise. "I'm- I'm alright."

She let go of him to his relief. Izuku wasn't comfortable with physical contact, having gone years without it.

Emerald eyes met jade green, and for a moment, Izuku felt bare as if she could see all his wrongdoings and the scars he bear on death-kissed flesh with the intensity of her gaze.

 _Does she know?_

It passed however, once she broke her stare and hugged him again.

"Okay, but remember, you can tell me anything, 'kay?" she said worriedly, bottom lip pierced by her teeth and tucked underneath her upper lip.

Izuku nodded and smiled tentatively in a poor attempt to reassure her. She hesitantly left after that, reminding him that dinner was soon and kissed his forehead to his surprise. It was clear she wasn't convinced but she allowed him space to think anyways. The door clicked as it shut and Izuku was alone.

Nothing made sense. This room was one he hadn't seen since Ink- _mom's_ death, and here she was, alive and evidently healthy.

Had he traveled to the past perhaps? What was the cause of this result?

Dawning realization flooded him as the memory of being shot down by a quirk flashed in alarmed fragments in his head. Izuku felt fear churn in his stomach, a snake tightening around his throat.

Did he really come back to the past?

...

 _I'm debating whether I should edit this or start the next chapter..._


	3. Unresolved regrets

_I apologize for taking such a long time to update and with such a crappy chapter, too. My friend got me into Supernatural and I sort of lost interest in BNHA, but I'll continue to write since I don't have much else to do over the summer. Thank you for your patience! I hope I don't disappoint._

 _Edit: Sorry, I update really slow and I'm currently facing writer's block; I'm not satisfied with any of my drafts so it may take a while. Please hold on! I'm sure I'll get over it soon. Hopefully._

All Might – or rather Toshinori Yagi – has cultivated an excessive number of regrets in the duration of his long career. Many of them are unresolved, usually left gathering decades worth of dust until night settles.

(Once the sun sinks and Yagi's of his own company, he drowns himself in broken memories and the dangerous hiss of, _"What could I have done better?"_ The daily façade that overcomes his person, the invincible hero hailed the living legend, shatters in those moments and sometimes Yagi bitterly wishes that someone else had been chosen to bear the mantle of One for All.

He regrets the thought, adds it to his endless collection, when he collects himself again. Yagi has to keep to his title, he has to fight, he has to protect and save and _smile, he has to keep smiling, smiling like he isn't hurting, smiling like he's okay and nothing's wrong and – and he's a failure. Nana would be disappointed._ )

Yagi isn't perfect. He's human and that means weakness is inevitable, and whatever he fails to do, it's expected.

Not All Might. No, All Might is an unbeatable hero, unvanquished, and invincible; he grins widely to comfort the thousands too delicate and he calls out his punches in a booming voice to reassure the worried crowds. He's not human. He's a hero. Weakness is non-existent to him.

All Might can't have regrets.

But Toshinori Yagi does.

So when he regrets, he _regrets_.

And currently, his silent blue gaze resting upon the homicidal villain still with shock, Yagi regrets his harsh words back on the rooftop when the teen had been desperate and wanting – he had tarnished innocence and he had broken his suppressed frustration with Midoriya who wanted nothing but the good of humanity.

It's just– he just– Yagi didn't need a child scouring the streets for villains to battle against with no quirk to brandish as a weapon, he didn't need another worry to eat at him, he didn't want to create another regret had he told the child otherwise.

But looking at that same boy now, he just feels tired. He's always tired lately, Yagi notices.

He ignores the thought for now and attempts to piece together the information he had collected in the past hour instead.

Midoriya had been captured not too long ago, discovered unconscious on a building rooftop, and the man who'd found the teen reported a slight glow to his skin but had admitted that his eyes might've deceived him in the obscurity of night. Midoriya woke up a couple hours later, unbound, unchained, since the doctors injected a temporary quirk suppressant into the teen. Midoriya woke up with confusion and genuinely believes that he's a student at UA, training to be a hero, which is confirmed by Tsukauchi. What actually happened to Midoriya on the rooftop is unknown, the doctors and the investigators having been unable to identify any sign of attack.

With all the information he has, Yagi can only speculate and with the theories he's come up with, it's not enough. He suspects that perhaps Midoriya has an odd sort of amnesia and disillusioned himself into thinking he was a UA student, maybe caused by the League? But that wouldn't make sense, would it? Why would the League do that? What are they planning? Why would they let their leader get captured? Betrayal? Maybe the-

"I can't be," the shaky whisper slips from the young teen's lips, catching Yagi's attention and Tsukauchi's who had been patiently waiting for a reaction. Midoriya clutches the hospital gown wrapping his body, hand gripped on his chest where his heart lay. "I can't be. Y-you're lying. No, All M-might wouldn't lie…"

The boy begins a stream of fast incoherent mutters with intense green eyes narrowed in thought. It was disturbing to see the thinking process of a villain whose debut had cost many lives.

Tsukauchi clears his throat loudly and Midoriya snaps back into reality.

"Midoriya," he starts, voice slow and languid, "What is the most recent memory you have?" Ah, good question. Yagi sheepishly rubs at the back of his neck; he's barely doing much in this investigation.

The teen bites his lower lip.

"Hm. Well, I r-remember walking h-home from school a-and—" he cuts himself off and widens those emerald eyes as if he'd come to a sudden realization. "—and I _f-fainted_ on my p-porch. I-I remember f-falling and w-waking up here and that's about it…"

Tsukauchi by the door deeply sighs and runs a hand over his face. Yagi felt sympathy for his old friend; nothing fit well enough to make sense of _anything._

It was going to be long before they were done here, that much Yagi could discern. This entire situation is a mess and a heavy load of tribulation ahead for those involved. Especially now that it's become prominent that Midoriya is as puzzled as they are about it all.

"Are you sure that's it?" Yagi says, craving nothing more but the comfort of his bed this late at night.

The young teen nods and parts his lips to respond to the fatigued hero next to him until a swirling hole of purple opened underneath the boy, leaving the heinous villain to sink through the portal indubitably conjured by Kurogiri himself. A surprised yelp escapes Midoriya before he falls in and Tsukauchi and Yagi are stumped in the silence of the hospital room. It had happened all too quickly.

...

Deku, somewhere in the tangle of purple wisps, felt the lingering of shock seizing his body hostage. His world was falling apart from the seams in a matter of thirty minutes with ( _wrong, wrong, wrong, it's not his, wrong, wrong, wrong),_ All Might and detective Naomasa. His entire body screamed that nothing clicked right as if he didn't belong here and Deku silently agreed.

Sometime during the interrogation, he was struck with the notion that he might have been hit with a quirk unintentionally and he didn't notice. But Deku had quickly dismissed it with the belief that such a powerful quirk that could send him to a… a… another world or something would not exist; there had been no reports of a villain nor hero who possessed such ability from what he could recollect. Perhaps this particular quirk had been hidden, sure. That could occur. Even then, it seemed unlikely.

And now he was falling in what seemed similar to the warping quirk Deku recognized back at the attack at USJ. Which – what the hell.

He safely concluded the best course of action was to roll with the punches. Given the plot he just stumbled into, Deku might as well go with it for now. There's not many options to choose from, and the other choice he could walk through seemed pointless (which was to continue that trend of stuttering bewilderment the entire time he was here, which nope. He's tired of it).

"Welcome back, brat," a rough voice called out as violet tendrils faded away and Deku descends harshly onto the floor of what he identified as a dimly lit bar. Shigaraki in his black-shirt-red-eyed-hand-covered glory leered over him, his indifferent face entering his route of vision. "Didn't want you here but Kurogiri and Sensei insisted." The villain then shrugged and clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth as if their encounters were a familiar embrace.

Deku felt his resolve waver.


End file.
